A Grimm Lord and his Girls
by Lord of Fleas
Summary: The Bringer of Doom, The Defiler of All, the Ender of Days...did not deserve to do this. "Ruby! Put that down! Or no cookies! Oi! Where do you think you're going young lady, don't you turn your back on me! Hey! What did I say about summoning Lancers in the pantry! Gah! No! Cinder! Help me! Salem! Quit laughing! Help!"
1. Prologue: Foreboding

" _ **Grimm!"**_

It was a massacre, thousands were being slaughtered by the second as waves upon waves of Grimm flooded the once great city. It's rulers having been the last guardians, falling against the sheer massiveness of their foe.

Hundreds of different types of Grimm flooded the streets, Lancers impaled, Beowolfs consumed, Ursas crushed, Nuckelavee tore, etc. No one was spared as the monsters slaughtered them all. And watching this murderous rampage, was their makers.

One could be described as beautiful, but they could also be described as cold, cruel, and maleficent. Salem, Witch of the Grimmlands and its ruler. At her side was perhaps the only being in existence capable of being her...lover.

They towered over her, a mass of bone armor and muscle, the face of a skeletal demon on what might have been a handsome face, a multitude of horns curving into a massive crown. Typhon roared and as one, the Grimm howled and screamed and wailed, causing all who heard to either fall to the ground or die from the pure and utter terror they felt.

And as the scream reached its climax…the moon shattered.

A wave of white fell upon the Grimm, and their shriek of terror turned into one of pain as their bodies began to change. To morph into something that wasn't their own. The survivors, though few, looked on in awe as the Grimm's very essence seemed to fluctuate with an unknown force. And, just like their scream, as one, the fell.

Only two beings remained, completely unscathed by the Dust…or so one would think.

As the Dust began to soak in the blood of millions, and as the land turned red, something screamed. It sounded human, almost, like a mother who had found the body of their child dead. It was joined by another scream of sorrow, this one deeper and far more animalistic but a wail all the same.

And as one, all Grimm were given a soul.

* * *

"A soul? Like, Aura? That was how Grimm were given Aura?" Summer Rose nodded and rubbed Yang's head, maneuvering a bit so Ruby was able to stay on her lap.

"That's right, no one knows exactly what happened, but there have been tests and Grimm do have an Aura now, and since its theorized that Lunar Dust caused this it's extremely valuable. Now, back to the story!"

* * *

The change was unnoticed at first, the people thought that the Grimm were biding their time like always, but when the absence began to grow, they began to wonder, and with that wonder, came amazement when they discovered their life long enemy, their most vicious foe, the very thing societies as a whole were shaped by…as gentle as a mother with their child.

With this discovery, the world began to change and people around the world began to discover what the Shattering had accomplished. Grimm of the sands were now the color of sand, their eyes a deep amber and their masks a dirt brown. Grimm of the sea were a multitude of colors, their masks a pearly white, and their eyes a sea green. Grimm of the snow were white and grey, with some being black and brown, their eyes were a light blue, their mask a pure white. The Grimm of the forests were of a great variety, emulating the animals they resembled, Ursa were black and brown, Beowolfs were varying shades of brown, grey, and red, and every other creature was a color suitable to the animal they were compared to.

It was the stronger, deadlier Grimm that made the most drastic change. Griffons turned into their mythical brethren, Nuckelavee became knights riding stallions, and the most ancient of Grimm became walking mountains. Only two were changed mentally…those two being the most intelligent of the Grimm.

Salem became a mother, giving the Gift of summoning to Faunus and human kind. Typhon became a Guardian, and gave the Gift of changing, the power to morph and become a Grimm at their fingertips.

And so, the Grimm Gifted were born into a world of peace, where the Grimm were seen not as an enemy, but as…a friend.

* * *

"And then?!" Summer shrugged, getting two shocked 'what!'s.

"No one knows, Salem hasn't been seen for centuries and Typhon hasn't been seen in decades." Yang seemed to deflate while Ruby just looked curious.

"Wher ar dey?" Summer smiled again, this smile full of love and care, as she lifted Ruby up to look at her.

"Perhaps when you're older, I'll tell you where they were last seen. Now, both of you need to head off to bed, or no cookies!" The two gasped and Yang all but jumped into her bed as Ruby struggled to escape Summer's grasp to get to her own.

She laughed and set the child down into her bed, strawberry blankets and little red Beowolfs covering it.

"Good night my little Rosebud." She kissed her on the head and moved to Yang, covered in Drakes and Deathstalkers, all of them a flaming gold or orange.

"Good night my lil Firecracker!" She rubbed her head and Yang giggled as Summer walked to the door. The lights went out and the two were soon asleep, dreaming of witches and monsters.

As they slept, Summer took one last look at Yang's face and grimaced. Already, vein like lines could be seen bulging out of her skin, the lines beginning to turn grey as they grew longer. Summer reached a hand up to her face, smooth and umblemished, and held back a tear.

She walked down into the living room, getting ready to call Tai or Qrow, to at least warn them of what she had confirmed, when, illuminated by a flash of lightning, she saw someone standing at her door. The silhouette had a set of horns.

 _It couldn't be_ she rushed to the door and swung it open, coming face to face with the Father of all Grimm, Typhon.

"Hello my little pupil…" He leaned forward, his skeletal face so close Summer could smell the millennia of death he had wrought, "…we need to talk about your…girls."


	2. Prologue: Departure

**Okay, just gonna look here and-!**

 **Freakin hell!**

 ***Starts on next chapter***

" _Alpha Four what is your status, over?"_ Summer brought a hand to her helmet, pressing a small button and responded with, "Copy that Alpha Leader, we are pinned down, but precious cargo is secure, over."

She clutched the mop of blonde hair pressing into her chest, bringing it close as gunfire continued to rain down on their position. She may have been a Huntress, but a barrage of this level would eat through her Aura like a chainsaw through paper. They were caught by a damn lightning bolt of all things, clear day, and fell into the forest. Her Aura had protected her and Yang,

" _Copy Alpha Four, we are en route to your position, sending out distress call for reinforcements, over."_ She made to confirm when a stray bullet blew her helmet off.

She cursed and pushed Yang away before bringing out Blooming Onion, a heavy machine gun she had ripped off of the Bullhead she was using as cover. She didn't care that it had a stupid name, it could've been called "Cumcumber" for all she cared. She opened fire, watching as it tore through anyone stupid enough to be out of cover. Blood splattered as both Atlesian soldiers and machines were blown apart. A Bullhead tried getting close, but found out the hard way what a Huntress who had super speed and used a sniper rifle could hit when trying. Both pilot and co died with two shots and fell to the ground, providing more cover, but for the enemy.

She heard a rustle and cursed when a Paladin burst from the trees, bringing its fists down in an attempt to crush her. She threw Onion at its face and grabbed Yang before vanishing from sight, the Paladin hitting nothing but air. She rolled to a stop and took a few deep breaths. She wasn't used to this, it was too much strain on her reserves. She had been running for so long, so many times she had wanted to quit, to give up. She always wondered why they kept going.

"Mommy?" Ah, there was the reason.

She looked over to her daughter in all but blood and name, one Yang Xiao Long, whose eyes were puffy from crying and who was dressed in clothes four months old.

"Are we there yet?" That was a very good question. Summer looked through the trees, and felt a wave of relief when she saw the blue of water.

"Yes, baby. We're here." She picked her up, eyeing the trees behind her, before walking towards the beach.

In a flash of light, they left the forest, and came upon blue waters, clear skies, and soft sands. It was so open, so bereft of any way to escape, a part of her trembled at the mere thought of trying to stay here. And then another part of her reminded her of what was here, waiting for her.

She eyed the horizon, looking, searching for the one who-! _There!_

He was on the water, standing proud in his black cloak that she knew wasn't a cloak. In all black, with black horns and a skull like mask. The Bringer of Death, the Defiler of All, He Who Destroyed the Isles of Man, and the Harbinger of Doom. Typhon, Father of Grimm. And he was waiting.

"Yang." She turned her daughter towards her, who was looking at the demon in fear, and looked into her eyes. Her heart clenched when she saw them. They were so tired, so bereft of the cheer and joy she had loved. They were afraid too, afraid of the bad men with the needles and guns, who hurt mommy, who took daddy away and never brought him back.

"That man there is a friend. Someone who we can trust, understand?" Yang looked like she didn't, but nodded anyway and Summer smiled at her, at her struggle to be brave like mommy told her to be.

"You need to go to him." Her daughter looked shocked before shaking her head.

"Not without mommy!" Summer smiled again, and rubbed her head affectionately, the girl leaning into her hand.

"Don't worry, mommy isn't going anywhere. You just need to follow our friend, and don't. Look. Back." The sound of a Bullhead caught her attention, and she turned her head to Typhon, who had a finger to his ear. Moments later, explosions could be heard far off, making Yang tremble.

"Momm-"

"YANG!" She jumped from the shout, before looking into her eyes.

"Don't. Look. Back. Okay?" Yang wanted to shake her head, to say no. But when mommy wanted something from her, she would get it. And so she looked to the man, the demon, and started to move towards them.

She felt her body change as she entered the water, that change that was so familiar and yet alien. Her arms sank into her, replaced with fins, her back sprouting its own. Her face growing and expanding, rows of teeth forming in her mouth. Her skin grew tough, like sandpaper, and her sense of smell heightened, to the point she could smell the man's feet in the waterThe yellow shark swam for the demon, still afraid, so very afraid. A part of her screamed at her to turn around, as the waters shook from the force of something on the shore, as orange lights danced behind her. But she went on, refusing to cry. When she reached the man, he dropped into the water, and changed into a shark, much bigger than hers.

 _Follow_ he said, through that strange language of hisses and grunts she was fluent in. And as she was led deeper into the sea, she froze, before even more tears joined the sea. For she smelled blood, so much blood. Blood of the Faunus, of man. Of Hunstmen and Huntress. But it was the new blood that made her stop, the blood that made her cry.

And for miles onward, she smelled her mother's blood.

"She got away." He said nothing as he watched the two shapes go further beneath the water, vanished in the darkness.

He turned to the men behind him, ignoring the pure and utter carnage around him, blood everywhere, and a fire roaring in the trees.

"Nothing to fear. We have more of them back at base. Inform Beacon we are returning, and tell Glynda to head to Menagerie. There is a rumor there I want to check. Plus, Jacques could always use more men in his camps." All there nodded and moved out, searching through the wreckage for survivors while others moved to the Bullheads, taking off.

All but one.

"As for you Amber, bravo. I had thought you bluffing with your skill. Yet you hit their pilot dead on, and there other Bullheads! Why, I haven't seen such marksmanship since Port's glory days." The Fall Maiden nodded, pleased with herself, before looking down at one of the bodies.

'What about her?" A grimace came to his face as he looked at the white cloak, stained in blood and riddled with so many holes.

"Bury her. She was Huntress, she deserves a proper burial. Just make up some sob story for her." Amber nodded and picked up the body, and as all left him alone, he pulled out his Scroll.

"Hey, Neo? You haven't killed him yet have you? No? Good. I need to relieve some stress on the old fart. Tata." He closed the Scroll and smirked, before an errant strand of grey hair flew into his face.

He scowled as he pushed it away, he was still getting used to this damned man's hair.

He'd have to beat Ozpin extra hard for having such tedious locks.

 _By decree of King Ozpin, all Gifted are to head to Beacon. Any who are found harboring Gifted will be punished with death. Should you find anyone known for harboring Gifted, inform your local authorities._

 **Like it? Hate it? Wan't to listen to Shit by Niel Ciciegra and dance naked? Well don't, because that is just weird. Shove a worm down your urethra instead!**

 **I don't own nothing but this specific concept!**


End file.
